This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cardiac disease due to myocardial fibrosis has recently been documented as the most common cause of death in captive chimpanzee populations. Myocardial fibrosis can result in heart failure or sudden cardiac death. Electrocardiograms (EKG), blood pressure monitoring and echocardiography have been used to screen for cardiac disease but are not always the best tools to detect fibrosis. In human medicine, serum biomarkers are used to identify cardiac disease. Elevations in different measureable biomarkers are related to the underlying pathology and can help predict disease. Several of these biomarkers are being evaluated as a potential tool to predict heart disease in chimpanzees. However, the biomarkers appear to be species specific and related to the type of pathology causing heart disease. Cardiac troponin, BNP and several other biomarkers are being evaluated by a collaborative group lead by Michael Lammey and John Ely at the Alamorgordo Primate Facility. This project is a collaborative effort between Charles River and Yerkes Primate Center to help characterize the cardiac biomarker profile in chimpanzees. Within the last year approximately 10 chimps have had serum collected for biomarker analysis in conjunction with EKG and echocardiography performed by either a boarded veterinary cardiologist or a human cardiologist. The biomarker samples have been shipped to UC Davis for analysis and the data will be correlated with cardiac examination results.